In The Darkness of Night
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: What happens when Edward has feelings that he can no longer keep to himself. Feelings that involve a certain teen wolf. Edward/Jacob Slash PLEASE REVIEW.


**Summary: **What happens when Edward has feelings that he can no longer keep to himself. Feelings that involve a certain teen wolf. Edward/Jacob PLEASE REVIEW.

**In The Darkness of Night**

He tossed and turned next to the sleeping form of his girlfriend as the cold winds rustled through the mountain top. He stared up at the streaks of moon light outside the tent not wanting to allow himself to relive the painful flashback of the scene that took place before him moments ago.

He was still more than a little pissed that it had been the wolfs body heat that made it possible for her to sleep so peacefully. He didn't mean to be jealous, especially not in this way but he couldn't help it. He knew that it was only due to his unusually warm body heat that the girl had allowed him to get so intimately close. However knowing this did nothing to ease his troubled mind.

Edward huffed bitterly at the thought.

She didn't love Jacob. He was the one that she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with and he knew that Bella would never leave him for Jacob. She had no feelings other than friendship towards the mutt and that was hard enough as it is. Bella would be Mrs. Cullen soon enough and all of this envy that he was feeling would disappear for good. However he knew that his jealously came from somewhere else all together and had little to do with his mate's feelings for the wolf.

During his chat with the animal he couldn't help but stare into his chocolate brown eyes only to look away shyly in order to take in the rest of his perfectly muscular arms and chest. He didn't want to admit it but Jacob was truly a work of art. He was beautiful with his dark hair, intoxicating smile and strong dominate personality. The young boy didn't know the meaning of the word quit making him even more alluring to the vampire.

Whenever Jacob would meet up with him and Bella he could hear the thoughts of all the young women and some young men around them commenting on his beauty and wondering what it would be like to experience the boy's manhood. This angered him. He didn't want anyone but himself to have those images of Jacob. It was an insane notion to think such thoughts of possessiveness but he didn't care.

Seeing him almost everyday because of Bella was getting harder and harder to deal with without revealing his secret. After all Bell was his true soul mate and he loved her more than anything but this connection, this want or rather need to be close to the wolf was unbearable.

Everyone around him thought that he hated the wolf but they were wrong. He loved being near Jacob but he couldn't risk Bella finding out about his secret fantasies about her best friend. It would crush the girl and destroy any chances that he had of finally being happy, of being complete.

Or so he thought.

He sat up and shook his head at the images of Jacobs body laying on top of his. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of the younger man's torso lending a brief illusion of life into his own ice cold body.

This was so fucked up.

Bella wanted him, Jacob wanted Bell and he wanted Jacob.

"No you don't. He's a disgusting dog and you want nothing to do with him" he spoke out loud to himself hoping that it would be enough to keep him from leaving Bella's side and traveling over to the next tent to where a sleeping Jacob lay motionless.

If he closed his eyes and focused hard enough he could hear the boy's heart beating. It was a strong, steady beat that would have put Edward to sleep if he could sleep anyway. He could also smell the beast. It was a sweet scent of flower, earth and rain and he loved it. As he breathed him in heavier he imagined his head resting on Jacob's chest as he slept. He would take that time to run his hands over his body, not leaving an inch of his persons untouched. It would be a silent claiming of the boy, marking him as his own with each and every movement.

In that moment Edward couldn't resist his unknown love any more. He had to see him, he had to be near him. Yes maybe once he sees the wolf then he would know once and for all if his feelings were real or imagined.

Quietly he crept out of the tent he was sharing with Bella exposing himself to the elements for only a brief while as he made his way over to Jacob's tent. He unzipped the tent quickly with vamp speed without making a single sound. Once inside he closed them both in with the same speed only to turn around and a hold a breath that he didn't possess.

Laying in front of him was a naked Jacob Black. He was sleeping soundly on his back, covers scattered about him as the faintest hint of moon light beamed down on his angelic features and rock hard body. God his abs must be made of steel along with the rest of him. Edward couldn't take his eyes off the vision before him as he drank in the object of his desires. He was perfection at it's best.

Next thing he knew he was kneeling down next to the tanned skinned male fighting with himself wondering if he should or shouldn't touch the warm soft skin. He didn't have to wait long as his body seemed to disconnect from his brain reaching out to touch the sleeping form. The vampire allowed his long pale fingers to run along the wolfs bare skin. It was warm as he knew it would be as well as soft and smooth even through his muscles were tight and large under it's smooth outer shell. Slowly he eased his hand down the hairless chest as he neared one of the most amazing sites ever.

Jacob's impressive manhood.

He stared at it with intrigue as he rested his hand just at the wolfs lower abdomen allowing his pinky to brush against the trimmed soft pubic hair. The boy's cock was impressive. It was thick about six inches without him being aroused and his mind couldn't help but form the wickedest thoughts that he had ever allowed himself to think in entire life. He wondered what it would be like to taste him. To feel a true connection to Jacob and to give the boy pleasure that he would never forget.

At that moment the shape shifter started to moan and make slow seductive moments forcing the vampires eyes back to his gorgeous face. Edward gasped in shock as he seen the images that Jacob was dreaming about. It was of the two of them, together making love on the side of a river. It was completely animalistic but he didn't care. It was just so perfect, so right.

_But what about Bella? _

The voice in his head tried to reason with him, to stop him from doing what he knew that he would end up doing next. He slid down the boy's body positioning himself between the boy's legs. If his heart were still beating it would be racing 180 mph. Jacob looked so damn sexy laying there like that making it impossible for him to keep himself under control, to just walk away to fight the urge just one more time.

However he couldn't and he wouldn't.

The next thing he knew he was lowering his head down to meet the tip of Jacobs now full erection. Per cum seeping out as the boy was lost in a dream world that was about to become a reality. The second Edward wrapped his cold lips around the work of art he was overwhelmed with the sweet taste of Jacob. The fluid tasted like honey, sweet and addictive Edward knew in that moment that he had just found his new drug of choice.

He moved his mouth up and down the long slightly vein ridden shaft, enjoying the pleasure of giving in to temptation and the sounds that erupted from his prey. He continued his work even as he noticed that the sensation was awakening the teen wolf. His excitement as well as his dick was rising in a way that he never knew it could. The vampire was now running one hand along the cuts of Jacobs abs while the other worked the lower part of his shaft as he continued to pull his cheeks in further to create a more intense suction.

He could read Jacobs mind as it raced wondering if he was still sleeping, hating himself for allowing himself to think about and lust after his mortal enemy. His hands gripping the vampires hair daring him to stop. Edward then dug his nails into the boy's buckling hips, telling him without words that this was no dream. That they were here, together just like they both knew one day they would be.

He didn't want to pull back but he could feel Jacob's fast approaching orgasm but he wouldn't allow that to happen, not until the boy was buried deep inside of him.

He could hear the boy let out a sigh of disappointment but before he could say a word he was up to eye level with the wolf before being thrown forcefully onto his back with the sexiest pair of dark brown eyes staring down at him. The boy was panting, his eyes were full of anger, wanting and lust, a lust that would not be denied complete and total satisfaction. The shape shifter had a dangerous sparkle to his eyes as he grabbed his arms roughly and held them down above his head before capturing his lips the other hand making short work the vampires confinements until he was just as naked as his lover.

Edward moan not only at the force and passion behind the kiss but by the sheer dominance behind Jacobs actions. He was showing the vampire that he was in charge and that what he wanted would be exactly what he was going to get.

This was a fucking turn on that blew Edwards mind, making him shutter against the warm, hard body that press into his own. He was so used to being the strong one, being Bella's savior and fierce protector and it was now his turn to be free just to feel, to let someone else take control and he loved it.

He moaned and grunted into Jacobs mouth as the boy reached down between them, his hand roughly handling Edwards hard on. His motions were swift and relentless as he drove the undead man to insanity. The teen wolf then lowered his mouth sucking on his enemy's nipples with inhuman force, flicking his tongue wildly. A mixture of pleasure and pain filled the vampires expression but yet he never wanted this feeling to end. His mind was racing his head filled with images of a life with Jacob, never having to leave his side or worrying that he may hurt him like he did every time he touched Bella. Wondering if he would take it too far and sink his teeth into her neck.

All thoughts of Bella left him as Jacob bit him on is bottom lip forcing his mouth open assaulting him once more. He couldn't take it any more. He needed the teen shape shifter inside of him, to feel every hard, thick inch.

As if reading Edwards mind the wolf leaned back grabbing his lover tightly by the hips, aligning himself with the mans entrance and slammed painfully into him with brutal force, grunting at the sensation. If Edward were human he would be in tremendous pain and bleeding but he wasn't. All he could feel was lust and ecstasy as he threw his head back resting his hands on top of the burning hot ones digging into his hips.

It was amazing.

Jacob knew exactly what he was doing and Edward never felt so fucking good in his entire life. He knew that the younger male felt the same way. He could get bits and pieces of his thoughts about how long he had waited for this moment and how good it felt to be so deep into his most prized possession. How tight he was and how hard it had been to hold back this long.

"Jacob" Edward moaned knowing that he was causing the boy to break from his thoughts and look down at him.

Their eyes connected one never moving from the other as tensions grew and the thrust became more hungry and violent. Jacob reaching down taking the vampire once again into his hands, into his firm grip, pumping him in time with his thrust.

They felt the connection.

Jacob could see a slight golden light around the sexy, soft spoken vampires body and he knew what had just happened. He just preyed that Bella would forgive them both.

"You feel so good"

The boy's voice was deeper then usual, heavy and lust filled.

"I've wanted you for so long. I needed to feel you in me and now that I do I don't want this to end" came his own breathy response as both neared their climax.

Then with a voice more possessive and dominating then ever said.

"It won't because I won't let it"

Edward's body shook violently as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him as Jacob hit his spot until it hurt. His lover only seconds behind.

He could feel the hot liquid filling his body as Jacob shot his load inside of him solidifying a bond that he knew no one, not even Bella would be able to tear apart.

Jacob collapsed on top of him kissing him lovingly on his neck before making his way to his lips. However this kiss was different. It wasn't as rough or urgent as the others had been. This one was filled with the love and passion. After a few moments Jacob rested at his side. Edward placed his head upon the young mans chest, his arm limp on the boys hip as both lay still in silence.

Until Jacob spoke.

"Why tonight?"

It was a simple question and the answer was just as simple.

"I couldn't be without you any more. I tried to fight this, I really did but something in me just had to be with you"

Jacob was lost in thought for a second, a flash of fear made his body tense. He knew that he had to tell Edward the truth about what occurred during their session. He sighed deeply unable to keep it to himself.

"I just imprinted on you Edward. I'm not sure how far you want this to go with you being with Bella and all but we will always be linked to each other. I will always need you in my life but I have to be honest. As an imprintee you have the right to direct the flow of the relationship. It's up to you to tell me if you want me in your life as a friend or as…a mate but please know this. I don't want to be your friend. I have enough friends in my pack I don't need any more. I need to feel you next to me. I need you to love me and allow me to love you in return and in every way possible. So if you want a friendship then know that you will be signing my death warrant. I will leave this place and die slowly every day that I can't see your face until I grow ill and die"

The words hit Edward like a ton of bricks. The mere thought of Jacob leaving him made him sick and left him with a whole in his rotted heart that would drag him down just as hard.

He knew that Bella loved him and that she was going to be heartbroken but he could not ignore what was happening between him and Jacob. He may have loved Bella but he was IN love with the wolf. Besides even if he didn't want anything to do with Jacob and wanted to forget about tonight neither his body nor the imprint would allow him to.

"Edward"

The voice was soft yet firm and demanding his immediate attention.

"I don't want to pressure you in any way. I just need to know. That way I will know for certain if I should stay or go after the fight"

Edward placed himself on top of the wolf straddling him as he looked down into his eyes. The vulnerability was evident in the chocolate orbs that stared back at him begging him to make the right choice for them both.

With a smirk he replied "I don't want to be anywhere that you're not Jacob Black. I don't think that I could be without you either. I will gladly be the Beta to your Alpha"

Jacob could no longer hold back his blindingly perfect smile.

"So that would make you my bitch? Nice" he said dodging a slap from his vampire.

Outside of the tent a heartbroken Bella stood in the cold. She didn't know why she didn't tare into the tent allowing her outrage to show. Killing them both for putting her through this pain but somehow she couldn't do that. Not right now. She heard Edward, he had made his choice and as much as she hated it, as much as it made her want to kill him and then herself she knew that she was being foolish. Besides he was a vampire. He could kill her in an instant and do even more if she tried to hurt Jacob. She knew that there was a way around this and she was going to find it. Even though it was obvious that they weren't meant to be and Jacobs imprint and Edwards quick acceptance of it had made it perfectly clear to her that she didn't stand a chance. She was still going to have her revenge. Quietly she returned to her tent, closing herself in and allowing tears to fall as a few feet away once enemies lay together, embracing one another and arguing over their roles in the relationship.

A love was lost, a love was gained and a bond was formed where no one would have ever thought it would be possible.

Strange things always happened in the darkness of night.


End file.
